The invention set forth in this specification pertains to the combination of a chair and a detachable article support or locker which can be installed on the chair in such a manner that it cannot be removed from the chair.
It will, of course, be recognized that it is old to locate article supports beneath chairs. Many different types of chairs have been constructed so as to include a shelf or shelf-like structure as an integral part of a chair beneath the seat of such a chair. It is also known to construct various types of shelves or article supports in such a manner that they can be hooked on to existing chairs. In spite of this it is considered that there is a need for new and improved article supports which can be utilized with existing chairs. More specifically it is considered that there is a need for lockers which can be utilized with and secured to existing chairs.
The reasons why it is believed that such a need exists can be illustrated with reference to the use of chairs in the garment industry. In this industry most employees sit on chairs and perform various different operations. In such industry it has been customary to provide these employees with lockers located at locations remote from where such employees work. Because of the areas where lockers have been located being away from normal or relatively constant activity in a plant they are frequently unobserved. As a result they are vulnerable to theft.
It is considered that it would be much more desirable to have such lockers where they can be observed by employees during the normal working activities and where they can be conveniently observed by other employees even when a specific employee is temporarily absent from his or her normal work location. Space requirements normally make it impossible to locate lockers of conventional design in such a location. Normally the space beneath a chair is not utilized.